Dime-Store Romance
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Watanki lives and works in a mysterious Book shop with his mother and two sisters. He lead a boring life secretly wishing for adventurous event that would lead him to a true romance. When he gets his wish it is nothing like the romance books he's read. It's Hitsuzen.
1. It's Not Like the Books

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

By Angelwings Sorrow

 **A Dime-Store Romance** **  
**

 **Chapter 1 "It's not like the Books"**

 _They ran for cover bullets were flying around them there seemed to no escape. They were outmanned and out gun. She turned to her partner and gasped "Kouji you've been shot!"_

" _It's just a flesh wound. Don't worry about it. What matters now is getting you out alive; you're the key witness and their last loose end they need to tie up."_

" _But how are we going to get out of here and what about you? I'm not leaving without out you!" Concern was shining in her dark brown eyes._

" _I grew on you didn't I, Kyomi?" Kouji smirked before bring their lips together in a searing kiss taking her breath away. "Don't worry about me, Kid; I'll see you sooner than you think. There's open door behind us; when I tell you to I want you to run. I'll cover you with what I have left. Don't stop running until you get to the police station."_

" _I won't leave you!"_ _she gave him a determined look._

" _You don't have a choice! Now get ready I'm going to draw their fire!" Kouji got up and pushed her towards the door._

" _I'll get help but I'm coming back!"_

" _Get ready Kyomi."_

" _Oh and Kouji?" turning back she saw the man who irritated her and was a jerk half the time, but he was also the man who kept her safe and protected her from the threats to her life and boredom._

" _What?!"_

" _I lo-"_

"Watanuki!"

"AH!" the book he had been reading went flying from his hand and landed in the bunny pen in the front window. "What mother?"

"I told you not to call me that in the store, it makes me sound old!" A tall woman with long black hair came from the back with an outraged look on her face.

"Fine Yuko-san, what do you need?" The bi-speckled boy sighed as he retrieved his book from the pen as the two bunnies had descended upon his book thinking it was an afternoon snack.

"I just received a call from the school Maru is sporting a fever. I need you to pick up your sisters and don't forget to stop at the drugstore for some fever medicine."

"Damn. That's not good I thought she looked tired this morning, but she seemed fine otherwise. Okay I'll close up for the afternoon." Taking his apron off and turning the sign from OPEN to CLOSE, he locked up the little book store. "I'll get her some juice and stuff for soup so stay out of the liquor cabinet!"

"Kimihiro, why do you think so lowly of me? Besides I need a sip or two to calm my nerves; one of my children is ill and I'm stressed." Yuko looked at her son insulted by his cheek.

"NO! Last time you were stressed I found four empty bottles and you curled up with two equally drunk rabbits. Now I'm taking the car and I'll be back in about in an hour." Grabbing his wallet and keys he headed out the door ignoring the fake cries of his mother.

Yuko was not really his mother, but she was the closest he ever had to a mother. His real mother died the day he was born. He was raised by his father until he died after being hit by a bus that ran a red light when he seven. He had run away from many of his foster homes as they were either, cruel and used him as a slave or just didn't care about him. He when he was about nine he wandered in to the little book shop and encountered the mysterious shopkeeper who also told fortunes.

She told him there was no coincidences in life only Hitsuzen. He was meant to come to her shop and she would tell his fortune for a price. When he asked the price she smiled and said the price would equal that of the questions he asked. There had to balance in the world or bad things would happen. So he agreed and asked his first question. The price was the cookies he had made before leaving his recent foster home. He kept coming back to the Bookstore/Fortune teller shop asking a new question paying a different price whether it be his cooking or doing chores around the store. Then one day he asked a question that had burning in his heart since before he ever entered the shop.

" _ **Will I ever have a family again?"**_

" _ **That question comes with a heavy price are you sure you want to know the answer?"**_

" _ **What's the price? Whatever it is I'll pay it! I need to know, I don't want to be alone anymore." Tears were streaming down his little face and his heart hurt at being so vulnerable.**_

" _ **The cost is Nine years of your life are you sure you willing to pay such a high price? Though it is a steep price you'll form everlasting bonds." Yuko asked a trying to hide her smile at how cute the boy before was. This was serious for him and she would not have him thinking she was not taking him seriously.**_

" _ **Yes, I'll pay the price. If it will answer my question." the tiny Watanuki sniffed.**_

" _ **Then I shall answer your question. Yes you will have a family again. It might not be perfect but you will be loved and you won't ever be alone. You'll always have a home and be cared for as long as you want to be loved."**_

" _ **Thank you Yuko-san! Thank you, I thought after losing my dad there was no hope."**_

" _ **There is always hope you silly little boy. Now you have to pay the price of your fortune." Smiled the fortune teller as she used her handkerchief to clean is messy face.**_

" _ **How do I give you nine years of my life is there a spell or something?"**_

" _ **No spell needed. You just have to let me adopt you. I have a few friends that owe me a few favors and by the end of the month you'll my family." There were no words on how happy he was, all he could was cry while his new mother-to-be just held him.**_

Kimihiro had been with Yuko ever since. When he was about thirteen he came home from school to find Yuko hold two bundles in her arms. A woman had come to the shop for her fortune and the price was her twin daughters that she had come to hate and despise. The woman's husband left her for another woman during her pregnancy and she was fired from her job because she couldn't find affordable daycare. She came and asked if there was a way to get rid of her burdens without being socially ruined. The answer was yes but the price was to sign over their custody to Yuko and let her adopt them and she would have to leave Tokyo and never return because she would face the people who will scorn her for her actions. They were so tiny and Kimihiro fell in love with them right away. He felt a rage at the woman who gave them up without a thought. His mother was right that woman will face scorn of everyone she knows in the city for what she did. The only way to get away from it would be leave and start a new life somewhere else.

Looking back it was all Hitsuzen. He was fated to come to the shop as it was for the twins. Yuko had it right their family wasn't perfect but it was full of love. Now his little sister needed him. He pulled into the school parking lot shaking the last of his memories away so he could focus on his ill sibling. He parked and made his way into his former school. Had he really been that small? Every thing seemed a lot smaller now that he was grown up.

"Hello I'm here to pick up my sisters Moro and Maru Watanuki."

"What is your name and relation? I'll also need to see some ID."

"Of course." He handed the receptionist his Driver's license. "I'm their brother Kimihiro…"

"Watanuki-kun!" a voice called out.

"Himawari-Chan! I didn't know you worked here." He turned just in time to catch the long haired girl. She gave him a big hug so happy to see him again after so long.

"I'm the nurse's aide. I called Yuko-san Maru has a high fever but not too serious but if it doesn't go down you should take her to the doctor or ER right away."

"I'll do that. Thanks for taking care of her." After retrieving his ID then signing both of his sisters out for the day he followed his friend to the nurse's office. "When did you start working here?"

"September. Its part of the Nurse's training program to get my Nursing License. I was lucky to get sent here. It's close to my school and the apartments in this area are very affordable. Maru is this way I'll call Moro from her class to meet you here."

"Thanks Himawari-chan" Long ago he once had a super big crush on her in high school. She was so cute and popular. He was the weird kid that got made fun of for being the son of the town witch. He never let the teasing bother him because they had no clue what they were talking about. He loved his mother and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves. Himawari never was bother by who his mother was and they became friends when they were assigned as lab partners. He swore it was fate and he was in love until he got home and his mother told him she was not lucky for him. He was in such denial at the time he ignored her and showered Himawari with affection and his homemade lunch bentos only have his mother be right. His crush was asked out by the Football captain. He spent the entire weekend moping and shouting out the unfairness of it all. He was a total spazz back then. Yuko help him get over his heart ache and told him that real love would come when he was ready but until then he had a good friend in Himawari. After High school they drifted apart but kept in touch. It was nice to see that she was so close maybe they could reconnect.

"Hey, Maru-chan, how are you doing?"

"Nii-san my head hurts." Kimihiro notice that her long blue hair was not up in their ponytails. They must have taken them down to ease her headache.

"I know, that's why I'm here. I'm going to take you home."

"Kimi-nii!" a little girl with short pink hair ran into the room and hugged kneeling man.

"Moro you need to speak softly Maru is not feeling well."

"Sorry. Is she going to get better?"

"Yes she will but it will be best if we get her home and we'll need to get her some medicine as well. Have you got your backpack and homework?"

"Hai! I have Maru's too."

"Good than let's go."

XxXxXxXxXx

He was glad he had a friend at the drugstore he didn't have to get out of the car to get the Fever medicine. Kudo-kun was very kind and understanding of the situation and brought out the requested medication to his car. Too bad he couldn't do the same with the food shopping he needed to do as he much preferred to choose the veggies and meats himself. So he took the girls home and tucked Maru into bed and gave her a dose of medicine before rushing back out to the market.

"Let's see I got leeks carrots cabbage onions chicken and celery. What else should I get?" walking down the aisles looked for other things Maru might need to recover. He pulled sports drinks from the shelf and put them in the cart. She would need lots of fluids to combat the fever. He also picked a bottle of wine for his mother knowing she'll be whining for some when he returned. Stocking up on more rice, flour, sugar, and eggs he felt he had enough stuff to last until Maru was well again then headed for check out.

"Hello Kimihiro-kun, it's rare to see you here on a Tuesday." The cashier was a tall blond with a bright green shirt and a black apron.

"Hi Fai-san I know I usually com on Mondays and Fridays, but Maru has come down with a fever so I want make her some soup."

"Poor dear, I swear it's the start of flu season Yuui was out for three days two weeks ago.

Here I'm going to put some cherry drops in free of charge. They might not be medicine but a little bit of sweets is good for the spirit."

"Arigato Fai-san. I'm sure that will cheer her up." As the two chatted they didn't notice someone lurking in the aisles until it was too late.

"THIS IS A HOLD UP GIVE ME ALL THE CASH AND SCRATCHERS!" a man with a gun had jumped out and grabbed Watanuki and held a gun to his head. The man was thin shaky with Dark greasy hair and had a crazed look on his face. He was definitely on drugs or going through withdrawals.

"Leave him alone! I'll give you the money!" Fai protested as he opened the cash register and he stepped on the hidden silent alarm. He knew it would take time for the police to arrive but he had to keep calm he didn't want to Kimihiro to get his head shot off by the gambling crackhead.

"JUST SHUT YOU AND GIVE THE MONEY! DON'T FORGET THE SCRATCHERS I WANT THEM ALL!"

Watanuki swore he was going to be deaf by the end of this ordeal from the robber yelling right next to his ear. He tried not to panic as the gun was jabbed against his temple with each word to get Fai to move faster. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for the asshole, and began yelling again this time pointing the gun at the shaking cashier.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT JOKING DO YOU WANT ME TO BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF?!"

There was a sudden silence as the three stood in shock at the sight before them. Instead of a gun pointed at Fai the Crackhead's hand was empty and an arrow protruding from his wrist. He dropped it in reflex of being shot but the pain still hadn't registered.

"OWWW!" the pain flared in the bastard's arm as the blood began to drip down the arrow and off its tip.

Watanuki was frozen when he felt a calloused hand grab his arm and pull him away from danger. His head was whirling. When did he go from the real world and to one of his dime store novels. The young book seller couldn't see what was happening his view was blocked by a brown leather jacket and a quiver of arrows but he heard Fai yelling furiously at the injured robber.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO MY FAMILY STORE AND THREATEN MY FRIEND!" Fai grabbed the broom handle and swung with all his might at the greasy haired junkie knocking him into a display of canned peaches.

"You're going to pay for that!" the robber grabbed his gun he found on the floor as he stood up but didn't get to use it. The angry blond had come out from behind the counter and roundhouse kicked gun from the crazed man and punched square in the face. The robber went flying back into the ruined display.

"Why the hell did you call the cops for if you're going to take out the crook yourself?"

"KURO-PI!" Fai turned around to find a tall red eyed grumpy cop entering the market. The cop was not the local beat cop he was one of best homicide detectives in the city and the one love interest of Fai D. Flourite. Unfortunately he hasn't had those interests returned yet.

"Shut up Idiot, my name is Kurogane, now, what happened here?"

"Well I was helping Kimihiro-kun with his order when this deadbeat junkie jumped out from behind the cereal display and put a gun to Kimihiro-kun's head demanding cash and the scratcher tickets." Fai explained watching the strong sexy cop pulled the thief to his feet.

"A Crackhead with a gambling problem. What's with the arrow?"

"That will be mine Sir." a voice called out from a nearby aisle. A tall man holding a bow pulling a confused Watanuki along with him.

"Domeki I'm surprised to see you here."

"I was shopping when I heard the shouting. I saw the suspect holding the gun to the shopper's head. The suspect didn't see me and I was too far away to do anything until he pointed the gun at the cashier. Then I shot my bow disabling suspect."

"He pointed the gun at you?" Kurogane turned his head so fast to the Blond his head could have snapped.

"Just for a second Kuro-tan but as the archer just said he shot the gun out of his hand and I took care of the rest." Fai said innocently twirling a strand of hair around his finger secretly pleased at the concern that flash briefly in those gorgeous red eyes.

"Hey Kid what about you?" the Detective turned to the bi-speckled boy.

"Oh yes sir. I was just finished my shopping when I was grabbed from behind and the gun was pressed against my head. After the arrow hit I was pull away I heard Fai-san yelling and then you arrived." Kimihiro said as he adjusted his glasses. This was taking too long he had to get home Maru needed him. "Can I go now; my family needs me right now."

"Oh yes poor Maru-chan, take the groceries free of charge. I'll send more sweets soon in a delivery. I feel so terrible that this happened." Fai ran to the counter and finished packing up food.

"You spoil the girls Fai-san, but this was not your fault."

"The kid is right. This guy is going to rot in a cell." Kurogane snarled as he clasped the cuffs on the would-be-robber. "You can go Kid. I'll send someone to get your official statement tomorrow."

"Thank you Officer." Kimihiro bowed and gathered his bags.

"Its detective, do you have a number and address, you can be reached?"

"You go on ahead Kimi-kun I have you information on file I'll give it to Koru-woof-woof." Fai waved the Boy off. Watanuki hurried away leaving the others to deal with the crime clean up.

"Will you stop with those ridiculous names!" the red-eyed man snapped at Fai before turning back to Domeki. "Shizuka one question. Why the hell did you bring a bow and arrow to the store?"

"I was heading home from the range. I stopped here to pick up something for dinner. You know grandfather isn't the greatest of cooks." Both dark haired men shuttered at the thought of the old man's cooking.

"Yeah I know. So you still keep up the bow ever after all those championships trophies and ribbons. I bet the old man's proud."

"He's just as he's proud of you and your sword work. I know you still wield the blade whenever you get the chance."

"Hey are you guys finished with your family get together I need a doctor." whine the neglected thief.

"Yes Please! He's getting blood all over my floor Yuui is going to have a fit."

"Alright already. Oi, Tell Gramps I'll be by this weekend." Kurogane nodded to the younger raven before pulling the suspect out of the shop.

"Hn."

"So you're Little Shizuka-kun. Hmm… I can see the family resemblance but you have different eyes." The blonde cashier smiled. "Well anyways your shopping is free too. It may have not been my fault but it is my store. Go finish your shopping and I'll get Kimihiro's information for you. You can give it to the grouchy detective later."

"Arigato." Shizuka bowed then head off to find something for dinner. It had been a long day and he still had to cook for him and his grandfather. Maybe he would forgo the meal and get a frozen Pizza.

XxXxXxXxXx

So after all that you didn't invite your hero home, maybe offer a home cooked meal in appreciation for saving your life?"

"Mother… I didn't think about it. I wanted to get home to Maru, she's sick." Kimihiro sighed as he finished up the dishes.

Once he got home he check on Maru and then began dinner once everyone was fed and homework was done He helped Moro get ready for bed and tucked in. It wasn't until he was sure they were asleep that he told his mother what had happen at the Flourite Market. His mother managed to consume three glasses of wine in the span of 20 in which he told his tale.

"Darling are you alright? I know you must have been scared during the whole ordeal but I don't want you bottling thing in." Settling her glass down She wrapped her arms around her son's shaking shoulders.

"Oh Mama." the young man sobbed in her arms. He was her little boy again scared and feeling all alone. There was nothing in the cards or spirits to warn her of the danger that he would be involved in. Hitsuzen could be a real bitch sometimes, but she could only hope that something good would come out of this trauma. She pulled the boy from the kitchen to the living room and settled then on the couch letting him cry out all the feeling he was holding in.

"There you go Kimi-chan let it all out. You were very brave today. I can understand you keeping your pain away from the twins. They are too young to know how to deal with this."

"Yeah," Kimihiro sniffed and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "It wasn't like in the stories I've read where there were villains that monologue their evil plan and then the hero saves the day. It was frightening and I thought Fai-san and I were going to die."

"True this was far from the tripe you read but you did have a hero. A tall dark haired archer in leather pulled you to safety. "True this was far from the tripe you read but you did have a hero. A tall dark haired archer in leather pulled you to safety. I guess that make you the damsel in distress."

"Mother! First of all I don't read tripe I read adventure novels and second I am not a damsel!"

"Yes, dear, whatever you say; tell me was he cute?"

"How should I know? I only saw him from the back and then I was questioned by the police. I wasn't paying attention to anything else; I just wanted to get home right away. What does it matter what the man looked like; I'm never going to see him again." Kimihiro took of his glasses and leaned back against the couch, it had been a long a tiring day.

"It matters because I was hoping you might actually find that special someone. You haven't dated anyone since your crush in High School." Yuko got up and poured another glass of wine.

"Himawari-chan was a girl, Mother, if you've forgotten. Why would I be interested in a guy?" Kimihiro placed his glasses back on his face giving his mother a curious look.

"Because my son, nothing is set in stone there is only Hitsuzen. If you were to bring a man home I would not condemn you for it. I love you and I want you to be happy. I would on protest if he treated you badly and wasn't able to make you happy."

"That's very comforting, mother, that you'll accept whoever I love; but I am too busy with school and the shop to be in a relationship. Speaking of which I need to get my homework done and you have book shop to open in the morning I think it is time for bed." Getting up off the couch the tall son gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before taking her wine and headed for the kitchen to finish the cleaning so he could do his school work.

"Kimihiro Watanuki you give me back my wine!"

"No, you have had enough Yuko-san! Not go to bed!" Kimihiro smirked as he heard his mother stomp up the stairs to their apartment rooms ranting about ungrateful sons. He relaxed a little more falling into their routine family dynamic.

It was true he hadn't gone out with anyone since those friend only lunches with Himawari. Not for a lack of trying that was sure, but he hadn't found anyone to spark that interest. He could admit it now, his attraction to Himawari was just that physical attraction because she was cute. He had yet to find anyone that stimulated his mind or stir his emotions. It was probably the reason that started reading all the romance novels in the bargain bin. He just was the excitement of going through an adventure coming close with the most unlikely person and finding out you were more alike than you thought. Then as the adventure comes to a close you find yourself falling in love with them.

Well that little fantasy came to a crashing end with the day's events rushing back to the front of his mind. He had almost died today and it was nothing romantic about it. He had been scared out of his mind and his hero with the bow and arrow didn't say one word to him. No it was not like the books and it never was going to be that way. He had to face the real world and accept reality. He was just a part-time student, who worked in the family store. There was nothing remarkable in his life and nothing astonishing had ever happened in his twenty one years of life and he doubt that there ever will.

"There, dishes are done. Now to finish that portrait for sensei." leaving the kitchen he walked out the back door to the tiny shed in the corner of the yard. There was little he remembered from his birth Parents. Only that he got his culinary skills from his father and was told that his artistic talents from his mother. So now that he was at the University he was exploring that side of himself Majoring in art and minor in Folklore.

Taking an old well worn oversized shirt off the hook Watanuki held it close before putting it on. It had been his father's one of the few items he had been able to save when he was torn away from his home by social workers. He felt closer to the man when he wore it paint but as much as he missed his father he was in no hurry to join him in the afterlife anytime soon. Walking over to his easel he stared at the portrait that was his final. It was a picture of Moro and Maru having a picnic under the Sakura tree in their backyard. Both girls were dressed in their summer kimono as the two bunnies named Mokona nuzzled their laps. They smiled as a huge black and white Butterfly fluttered between them. The assignment had been to paint something that matter most to him. What mattered most was his Family and how he saw them in his heart. Yuko was in the form of the Butterfly her favorite insect, do to the last time they went on a picnic she got wasted. They had dragged her home after making a scene flirting with the police that patrol the park. Not the image he wanted others to see of his beloved mother. As he stared at the canvas he really didn't feel like painting, but he had to finish Sakura petals that fell around the girls.

"Ring, ring!"

"Moshi, moshi." Kimihiro pulled his phone out of his pocket a put it on the drafting table with the speaker on, so he could continue to paint

"Watanuki-kun! I just heard from Kakei-san about the attempted robbery! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kudo-kun, just a little shaken up. How did you know about what happened?"

"Oh, Kakei-san is cousins with Fai-san and Yuui-san. They came over after the store closed. I called because I wanted to be sure that you were alright."

"Thank you for your concern Kudo-kun, but I am fine. The whole thing was over real quick. I'll be in class tomorrow, but I won't be able to stop by the store until Maru is better."

"Okay, I see you in class then. Don't forget that you and I have to do modeling for professor Ryong this weekend." Kimihiro stopped painting and smiled. He could almost see Kudo-kun blush through the phone.

"I remember. Tell me again how we ended up with this job?"

"I need the extra money and I didn't want to do any side jobs with that stupid Rikuo! I mean he always seems to hang around and steals the big part of the payout."

"Himura also save you a couple of times too remember?"

"I know but he's still a bastard." the drugstore clerk huffed. "Anyway forget him you still going to model with me right I am nervous to do it by myself."

"Of course I will, Kudo-kun, I did promise and I never break a promise. Although, nude modeling is not my idea of fun." Watanuki sighed as he signed his name to the painting.

"Nor, mine, but then again this is the type of job that Saiga-san likes to find for my embarrassment. Anyways I'm glad you're alright; I have to get going my paper is due in the morning."

"I know what you mean; I'm just finishing my project for Professor Clow as we speak. I'll see you in the morning Kudo-kun, ja-né ."

"Ja-né Watanuki-kun."

Pressing the end call button Kimihiro stepped away from the easel and headed to his drafting table. Despite the late hour he had the urge to draw. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rest with the thoughts running through his head. As he grabbed his pencil and flipped the page to a clean sheet of paper he thought of his experience that day. What stood out in his mind was put to paper and he was surprised when the drawing was done. A silhouette of his hero had emerged from the sketch.

"Must be Hitsuzen."

A/N Okay this is my first XXX Holic story. Now if those of you who have read my other works I am not abandoning them. I'm trying to get my thoughts and muses together. The lost of my brother affected me a lot more than I thought and I am trying something new to try and get my creative juices flowing again. Also school is starting up again and hopefully I'll have more time now since all three of my kids will now being in school. So have patience my faithful fans I will get better and the work will get done I will never abandon a story I just need a new point of view. Anyways tell me what you think love hate it, or should I burn it? It is an XXXholic but it crosses over Legal Drug and Tsubasa who where we'll end up. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


	2. Ring, Ring Hitsuzen Calling

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **A Dime-Store Romance**

By Angelwings Sorrow

 **Chapter 2 "Ring, Ring, Hitsuzen Calling"**

"Well, Maru-chan your fever seems to have gone down a lot but you still need your rest I'll make you some more soup for dinner." Kimihiro smiled at his recovering sister. She had been resting most of the day while he was at school and working down stairs in the store. Now it seems that her fever had broken much to her brother's and mother's relief. But just to be safe Watanuki decided to keep her home so she wouldn't relapse.

"This Calls for a celebration!" Yuko jumped into the room causing Maru and Moro to giggle.

"No Mother. Maru-chan is still recovering. But I will make some sweet Melon sorbet for dessert tonight." Kimihiro gave his mother a stern look before smiling at his sisters. "Now Moro you help Maru with today's work she missed. I'll be down in the store since someone left it unattended."

"I wanted to check on my daughter's well being; Besides Mokona and Mokona are watching the counter."

"You left to Rabbits on the counter?! Are you insane?! That's unsanitary!" The bi-speckled Man ran out of the room and down the stairs to the store.

"Poor Kimi-chan. What are we to do with you?" Yuko smiled. As the girls continued to laugh at Kimihiro's misery all the while he was down stairs sanitizing all the counters.

"Oi." Kimihiro stopped scrubbing and looked up.

"Oi." The shopkeeper glared at the man who belonged to the voice. Truth be told he didn't expect to see this man ever again.

"My name is not 'Oi'. What are you doing here? How did you even know where I worked?"

"The grocer gave it to me to give to the Detective."

"Why would Fai-san, give you my information?"

"Hey gave it to Detective Kurogane my Cousin. He in turn sent me to get your statement. It seems that the original officer assigned to get it got lost several times on the way to your address. To close the case we need your statement. So I was elected by my cousin to come get it."

"That's absurd! Why would Detective Kurogane, send a witness to come take another witness' statement?!"

"I'm also a police office."

"You're what?! If you're a police policeman why didn't you stop that junkie?" Kimihiro shouted waving his arms about, while the office plugged his ears with his fingers muttering "too loud".

"You know what? Never mind. I wrote out my statement yesterday. I had it notarized too so here you go, good-bye." Watanuki pulled out the papers he had saved in the counter drawer.

"Efficient. Why in such a hurry to see me off? Are you trying to hide something?"

"What?! No I'm not trying hide anything officer…. I don't even know your name!"

"Shizuka Domeki."

"Fine, Domeki, its closing time and I need to start dinner for mother and my sisters." The book seller glared at the stoic cop.

"Oh the shame of it all! My son is so rude! Hello I'm Kimihiro's mother Yuko Watanuki." Yuko came out from the behind the curtain and extended her hand.

"Officer Shizuka Domeki." The visiting officer shook Yuko's hand but, thought she was too young to be a mother of a twenty-something-year-old man.

"Mother, Domeki is just here to get my statement, that's it."

"Non-sense Kimi-kun, he is the young hero of the day that, you told me about. Please officer, Domeki, join us for dinner."

"I'm sure that the officer is very busy tonight we should not detain him."

"I'm free. My grandfather is visiting another shrine, so I have no plans tonight."

"Oh, good! You can come with me while Kimihiro locks up!" Yuko looped her arm through the arm of the tall officer pulled him to the backrooms.

Kimihiro glared after the pair before he stomped around the counter and closed up for the night. "Hitsuzen my ass! She's a manipulating witch!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"So she invited him to dinner?"

"Not invited Kudo-kun, demanded he have dinner with us! My mother is Crazy!" the Raven student ranted as he sketched furiously.

"You're going to rip up the paper if you don't calm down Watanuki-kun. As for Yuko-san being crazy, I believe she comes in second to Kakei." The blond smiled at his agitated friend.

The two art students had been friends for years. Kazahaya Kudo was an orphan just like Kimihiro. He was the only survivor of the car crash that killed his parents and twin sister. He was taken in by his Father's half brother Kakei Kudo, who owns the local Green Drug store. Kakei is good friends with Yuko and she would take Kimihiro with her on visits and the boys became instant friends. They were kindred spirits and the best of friends. They could rant to each other about their meddling guardians. Recently it's been a crime to single. Both Kakei and Yuko had made it their mission to set them up with anyone and everyone.

"I've just about had it up to here with her meddling."

"I know what you mean. Kakei has me scheduled to work till closing with Stupid Himura." Kudo sighed as he looked at his finished drawing.

"Wow, Kudo-kun that is a beautiful sketch." Watanuki praised looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you, I just hope sensei will think so my grades have been dropping to the B line." Kudo looked to his watch and grimaced. "We should be going Life Art starts in half an hour."

"Fine, I wasn't having much luck with this sketch anyway." the two packed up their supplies and started to head to the Fine arts Building. "Why are your grades falling?"

"I haven't been sleeping well and it's affecting my work. I have such vivid dreams that they tend to linger in my head. Sometimes they're good sometimes not. Lately I see the same dream over and over and over. Always a white room and blood splattered on the walls and Himura's essence in the room and then I wake up." Kudo had always had dreams of the past, future, and sometimes of ghosts. It was one more thing that they had in common. Watanuki was a sensitive to feelings in the air or people who felt so strong that their feelings would overpower him. He thought it was a curse but Yuko said it was just Hitsuzen and that he would know what to do when the time was right.

"Have you told Himura about your dreams?"

"No Way, he wouldn't believe me. He'd probably call me crazy and tease me even more. I did tell my Uncle and he said he would keep an eye on him. That's all I can hope for but Saiga-san seems to make lude hints on my dreams meaning." Kudo blushed.

"Well what did you expect from a prev like him? He's as bad as Yuko. Why don't you come over this weekend and we'll work out in my studio. Maybe we can exorcise the dream from you head or a least figure out what it's trying to tell you."

"I'd like that; hopefully Kakei-san doesn't have any jobs for me this weekend. It would get me away from the store for a bit and Saiga's teasing." The boys entered the life art Class.

"Hello Boys! Today we will be doing Greek gods at play. I want you to quickly stow away your stuff and undress. Now I know that they wore togas but were going for natural gods so the students can work on defining muscle tone."

"Yes Professor Ryong."

"Oh Professor, Yuko sends her regards and this." Watanuki held out a small blue bag out to the young professor. "Your wish."

"Yes! Thank you. I will give you payment after class. Please give Yuko my many thanks." the art teacher took the bag and hurried to his office leaving the boys to get ready for the next class.

"What was in the bag Watanuki-kun?"

"I don't know. It's between him and Yuko-san but I think he's happy with whatever it is. I just hope the cost is worth it."

"How does she grant these wishes? It seems a little scary." Kudo shivered as he removed his shirt and pants.

"It's all about balance. Something must be given in order to gain what you seek. Some things are easy and some things are not and if the price does not match the request than bad things could happen because there is no balance. Yuko-san is constantly telling me that the world is nothing but Hitsuzen." Watanuki shrugged as he handed the spare robe to the blond next to him before dawning on his own.

"So if Domeki-san is part of Hitsuzen than does that mean you made a wish?" innocent golden eyes asked his bi-colored eyed friend.

"No! I haven't made a wish since I was nine! There way I would wish for that annoying jerk." Watanuki blushed all the way down his chest. "It was probably Yuko's wish anyway. That being said **you** and Himura seem to be caught in Hitsuzen's pull, did you make a wish?"

"What?! Me wish for that bastard? No way, that was my uncle's wish!" Now Kudo was as red as Watanuki.

"What's with all the shouting? Are you boys ready?"

"Sorry Professor we're ready." Kudo stuttered.

"Good. Oh you boys have a nice healthy flush to your skin this will be good for the students in contrasting colors." Ryong gushed. "Students you may come in are models are ready."

Suddenly there was a rush of giggling girls entering the classroom and crowding around the dais. Both boys blushed harder as the girls giggled and whispered about them. Once the class was settled they were asked to remove their robes so that they could be placed in the proper position. Once class began silence seemed to blanket the classroom and the boys became more relaxed. They forgot they were nude in a class made up of mostly girls and just focused on each other and the era they were pretending to be from. They didn't see a man with a camera slip into the class walking around the models taking several pictures of them before slipping out again.

"Okay Class Time is up for today. We will continue with this on Thursday. Kudo-kun and Watanuki-kun you may dress now tomorrow's class will be Geisha of the feudal Era." Ryong smiled enjoying the nice blush that seemed to cover both models. Though his preferences leaned towards the female variety his artistic eye could still enjoy true beauty of the male form. There was true beauty in these two, they had that sweet innocent look that just draws you to them. Kudo had his pale blond hair and golden eyes with flawless skin. While Watanuki had ink black hair and unique bi-colored eyes with some faint scars on his back giving him the look of jaded but the ire of innocent hope. His friend had been right they were prefect for his class inspiration. It was a shame that he wouldn't have them as students until next spring since he taught the Advanced Art courses. His colleagues had told him they both held real talent and he couldn't wait to see it for himself.

"Should we arrive an hour early? I know those kimonos take a long time to put on." Watanuki asked as he was now wrapped up tightly in his robe.

"Half and hour should be plenty of time since we are not putting them on you fully more as we are more like draping them on you. I want you to have the look of relaxing in your chambers after just satisfying your Lord. Also these pieces will take at least five sittings. Two poses for the relaxing and three for the Lords and The Lovers piece that will be my students final. We will be adding two more models to play the part of the Lords and Lovers. The highest scoring piece will be displayed and possibly sold at the end of the year Student Showcase." there were many gasps from the students still packing up. The Student Showcase was very important as it was your one foot in the door of the Art World. Many Students went on to become famous from such a small event.

"Oh! Uh, well… okay then." the two models were now worried about the extra models they would have to sit with. Hopefully they wouldn't die from embarrassment. There was nothing left for them but to dress and head to their next class. Kudo felt better and more relaxed once he was dressed again and he could hear the sigh of relief from his friend as well.

"Watanuki-kun let's head to Market Street it's my turn to cook dinner and I'm not sure what to make."

"Of course Kudo-kun I'll be happy to help. I'm sure we'll find something there are always good deals on Market Street." The raven smiled as the gathered their bags to leave.

"Oh Watanuki-kun before you go here is that little something for Yuko-san!" The professor sang as he stopped the boys and handed over a big purple gift bag.

"I almost forgot I'll make sure she gets it." Watanuki bowed before following his friend out the door.

" **Ring, ring."**

"Ryong here. Oh Hi! Yes they just left; they were perfect but are you sure you can come up with two more models in three weeks? Okay if you're sure but if you can't that's okay these boys make even my straight students drool. Ha, ha, ha, alright talk to you later. Remember lunch on me next Thursday alright bye."

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey there, Himura working hard or hardly working?"

"Evening Saiga-san. Kakei-san is in the back." The Talk dark haired worker stated not even looking up from his tasked.

"Oh so cold." Saiga laughed as he made his way to his lover.

"Leave him alone, he's been moody since Kudo-kun started that modeling job. I over heard him ask Kudo-kun about the job. It was so cute to hear our little Kaza-kun sputter and trip over his words before he run to his room blush and yelling that you were a big pervert." Kakei chuckled.

"Well then I better not let him find out that a friend of mine gave me pictures of today's sitting. But if Rikuo is so worried about our little kitten there is an opening in three weeks. Ryong is expanding his vision and needs to balance out the scene. I'm going to see if I can rope my little cousin into joining this little operation."

"I'd hardly call Shizuka Domeki little. All the men in your family tall none of you is under six feet tall."

"We Domeki men were warriors in the Feudal Era. So we had to be big and strong."

"Lair, your Grandfather told me that your Family line has been priests for the last 17 Generations. That you all have some spiritual power of some kind and that your line is very peaceful."

"The old man is crazy. Anyways a little birdie told me that Hitsuzen has reared its head once again. Turns out that the off duty police officer that rescued Kudo's friend was none other that Little Shizuka. Now it just so happens that this same friend is also modeling for Ryong. Being the kind caring Cousin that I am, I see this as an opportunity to see how they all would match up if put in the same space as each other."

"I swear that you spend too much time drinking with Yuko-san." Kakei laughed. "But I can see that you are determined to meddle so I won't try to stop you. Just don't expect your favorite sweets anytime soon after Kazahaya finds out you are behind it all. He will stop baking for a month maybe two or worst his make all your favorites and give them away just to make you suffer."

"Damn didn't think about that. Hanging out with Yuko's kid has improved his cooking skills dramatically." Saiga pouted as he thought back to the Last dessert project the young blond made with his friends subtle guidance. It was a dark chocolate fondue cake with strawberry rosettes on top with white chocolate mouse frosting delicately piped around the edges. They were all in awe with just the first bite and there were no leftovers for the next day.

"Of course Watanuki-kun is a skillful and patient teacher. In fact he and Kaza-kun made dinner tonight. They won a market street raffle on their way home tonight. The prize was a nice cut of choice beef. They brought it here and made some beef curry and some wonderful smelling side dishes. I can't say what I was shooed away from the kitchen."

"Oh? So are we having company for dinner?"

"Unfortunately no Little Maru is still under the weather so Watanuki took his share home to the girls. There's still plenty left, like I said it was a nice size cut of beef."

"Shame Flu season has hit hard this year. Even though it keeps us in business it's hard on the little ones."

"Saiga you're such a softie at heart." Kakei smiled as he cuddled up to his lover.

"Don't go spreading that around or else Kazahaya won't take me seriously anymore." Saiga wrapped his arms around the slender shoulders of his love. "Let's close early tonight. I'm starved; in more ways then one."

"You can be so naughty my love, but I agree with you let's make it in early night. Go wash up and tell Kudo we're ready to eat. He's upstairs doing his homework. I'll help Himura close up for the day and we'll be in to dinner." The blond untangled himself from the warm embrace and pushed the man out of his office.

"Kami I love it when you're bossy."

"There will be time enough for that later get going." As he pushed his lover along the phone rang.

" **Ring, ring"**

"Keep going Saiga I'll get it. Hello Green Drug Store how can I help you?"

" _Evening Kakei!"_

"Fai! How are you doing?"

" _Oh I'm Single but fine."_

"Still pining for Saiga's cousin? Why don't you ask him out?"

" _I do! But Kuro-pi is too stubborn and keeps turning me done. But my sad love life is not why I called."_

"Oh and what is the reason for this call?"

" _My Sister Chi and her hubby Hideki are going away for the weekend and since I am painful single she's leaving her kids with me! I don't know what to do with teenagers! I need your help!"_

"Oh come on Syaoran and Tsubasa are great kids they shouldn't be any trouble not Frey's brats. Plum and Kotoko are a real handful I swear they take after actress of a mother. What color is there hair now wasn't Blue and Green?"

" _That was last year, this year it's Pink and Purple. I guess you're right though if I had to watch the girls I would be swimming to America just to get away. But still Kakei I really don't know what to do to entertain them."_

"If it will make you feel better I can send Kazahaya over and have him take them out for games and pizza."

" _Yes that would be great! That would be a big help."_

"Sure thing. Listen I'll call you later were closing early and going to have a dinner Kazahaya cooked tonight."

" _Lucky, alright I'll see you soon give my love to everyone, Bye!"_

"Bye." Kakei laughed at his cousin's antics. Everyone in his family over reacted to pretty much everything. But Elda or "Chi" as Fai liked to call her was one of the few who was calm and quiet in the family. Her boys were just as clam but were easy to startle and panic. Still Fai would have no problem watching the boys but Kazahaya would help buffer any awkward tension between the three. For now it was time to eat and his lover was wanting his dessert.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Wonderful Dinner! Kimi-kuuun!" Yuko sang as she toasted the meal waving her wine glass.

"I'm glad you liked it but Kudo-kun and I worked together on it. Maru how was your soup?"

"Good but I'm still sleepy."

"Alright why don't you go head on to bed you have probably another day or two of rest before you can go back to school."

"Thank you Nii-san," Maru excused herself from the table and headed up to her room.

"Nii-san Sakura-san said she can walk me to the library tomorrow after school. Maru and I have a project due at the end of this month. I want to get some books so she can read at home when I'm at school." Moro said as she helped to clear the table.

"That's a good idea. Be sure to text me when you reach the library. If you need a ride home or if you both are walking home be sure to call me."

"That's okay Nii-san Toya-san is taking us home when were done he works next to the library at the Electronic store."

"Really I thought he worked at the Uzumaki Ramen Shop." Watanuki took the dishes and placed them into the sink.

"Oh he does. That boy has jobs all around the city." Yuko smirked as put her dishes into the soapy water. "Go finish your homework Darling you'll need you rest too so you don't get sick yourself."

"Okay Mama, night Nii-san!" the pink haired girl smiled and dashed up the stairs.

"So how's that modeling job going?"

"CRASH!"

"That good huh?" Yuko laugh at her now pink-colored son.

"Very funny Mother. Kudo and I are professional and the students have stopped giggling at our nudity. But seriously I am definitely going to get back Saiga-san for this."

"Oh don't be like that he is just trying to get you and Kudo-kun out of your shells."

"Ha! That's unlikely as he loves to torture us. Oh and Professor Ryong sent his payment I left the bag in your office."

"OH GOOD! That was a tough wish but I am sure Ryong will be very happy. Now it let's get back to the real topic you have been avoiding,"

"Oh and what topic is that?"

"You know which topic. The Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome Hero topic."

"Mother I am not going to talk about him because there is nothing to talk about! And another thing What on Earth gave you the idea to invite him to dinner? We don't even know him and you are welcoming a stranger who could be a serial killer to a family dinner!"

"Kimi, Sweetie he's a police officer I doubt that he's a Serial killer. Besides what's wrong with offering a hardworking, not to mention your personal hero, policeman a hot home-cooked meal?"

"Mother you were trying to set me up on a date! Why can't you leave me be? I'll find a girlfriend or boyfriend when I'm ready to have one."

"Oh me little Mochi I just want you be happy. Lately you just seem to be going through the motions not really sad but not that happy either. A mother will always worry about her children's happiness."

"There is worry and there is meddling. I'm young and still finding my way. I don't think that having a partner will dramatically change my mood happy or otherwise. If some one should spark my interest then I'll peruse him or her in my own time and way. Until then just be my mother and support my decision." Watanuki turned to his mother with pleading eyes.

"Oh Kimi don't give me those puppy eyes." Yuko sighed. "I know that Hitsuzen in working around you, I just want to help it along. I truly believe that this is your chance life long happiness. I do respect your decision to wait but you never want to take a chance. I know you're scared and you have been since you were a child, afraid to let people in. I know that you latched on to the idea of being with Himawari because deep down you knew it would never go anywhere. Kimihiro you had a hard life as a child and lost so much before you found where you belonged. In order to help you cope and protect yourself you build a wall of glass around yourself. We can see you but no one can get close to you." She took her son's soapy hands in hers and looked into his bi-color eyes. There were tears unshed shining back at her. Her child was in pain and the weight of his feelings sat heavy upon his thin shoulders.

"It's not like I'm trying to keep people away. I really did like Himawari-chan in school but your right I never looked beyond on our school days for a future. But pushing possible suitors towards me is not going to make me take down the wall any faster." Watanuki turned back to the dishes and began to dry them.

"Alright I give up for now at least until winter break. The holidays mean all bets are off!" Yuko warned as she help to put the now dry dishes away.

"Kami help me!" Watanuki threw his hands up in defeat before leaving the kitchen. "I'll be in my studio! And I locked the Liquor cabinet!"

"You Ungrateful Child!"

" **Ring, ring"**

"Moshi, Moshi, Hitsuzen Book Shop How can I help you?"

" _Evening Yuko-san, I was wondering if you're free for a consultation this weekend."_

"Haruka-san, it's been awhile. How are things at the temple?"

" _Oh fine. Yet it seems all of my grandsons are for doing more exciting work then an old Shrine Priest. My Granddaughters are filling in fine but none of them are as strong as their Cousins; well I can hope for the next generation. But as to why I call I am having trouble with seeing into their destiny line. My oldest is somewhat settled down with his partner but they won't make it official. I am not so old fashion that I am against their choice in life style as long as they are happy and hopefully adopt. I want to see my great grandchildren before I part from this earth."_

"Haruka-san you are hardly on death's door. Seventy-three is hardly as old as it once was. I am free this weekend and I hope you still have some of that peach wine your wife made it should be well aged by now."

" _It is. I'll have my grandson pick up desserts or take out to go with it."_

"No need to I'll bring my kids. Maru could use the fresh air and Kimihiro can make us snacks and dinner. It will be a delightful fall evening."

" _That sounds wonderful. I'll see you Saturday and I'll have my grandson pick up the groceries for dinner we'll have a nice autumn feast."_

"Fantastic, see you then." Yuko smiled as she hung up the phone. "Looks like Hitsuzen is hard at work"

"Is that so?"

"Hello Clow I see you are still sneaking about." Yuko turned to face the tall long raven haired man who slipped from the Shadows.

"Well I have to see you some how; you won't let me come over and meet your children. Although I believe you eldest senses that I have been here."

"If does he doesn't tell me. Why are you here Clow?"

"Watanuki is not the only one behind a glass wall. Twenty-five years I have courted you and still you won't marry me."

"There are too many reasons why we shouldn't. Why fight Hitsuzen and try?" Yuko pulled out a bottle from one of her hidden hidey hole and filled up her glass and a glass for her intruder.

"I think you are the one fighting your destiny. I won't give up on you, you know?" Clow took the offered glass.

"Maybe you're right. I realize a lot of what I told Kimihiro could apply to me as well. So since I am facing my demons as it were tonight, I'll make you a deal." Yuko took gulped of her wine for courage. "If you can get my son to accept Hitsuzen with the young Domeki, I'll go on a date with you. Then it'll up to you to see if you get a second date."

"Interesting proposal Yuko; you do know that would mean you would have to introduce me to your son and daughters. I can only help if they know I'm more than just a feeling in the air."

"Oh trying to worm your way into the family already?"

"Just stating a fact dear. You want help with your son you're going to have let me in the door." Clow smiled as he leaned in close to those beautiful Ruby eyes.

"Hmm. I paint myself into a corner with that one didn't I? Alright then this weekend at Haruka's Temple, you'll get your introduction and the chance to win your date." Yuko smiled as she ran red painted finger nail down his black button down shirt.

"Hmm… I take that chance. An Opening is all I need and I'll make sure I get through to the door. Once I'm in I won't let you push me out again. Do you want a Spring wedding?" The tall man gave her a charming smile before taking a healthy sip of his wine.

"Don't get too cocky Clow you still have to win my children's approval not just my heart. Watanuki is not easily swayed by anything or anybody hence the reason he need to help in the love department."

"Ah yes my task at hand. Well once he gets to know me he'll see I'm the one for you. If anything he'll know I'll keep you busy and away from his love life."

"He doesn't have a love life yet. You better finish your wine and go; I have to get my girls ready for bed. Kimihiro won't be out in the studio forever so back to the shadows with you."

"Fine into the darkness I go, where you hide me but not for long. I'll see you this weekend." Clow down the last of his wine then set the glass on the counter. Before he moved away he brushed his lips briefly against Yuko's soft cheek. He enjoyed the light blush that bloomed across her face then faded back into darkness. "Sleep well my Butterfly."

"Good night Mr. Moon." Yuko sighed in the empty space of the kitchen.

A/N: Yes I posted again! I am working through my Stories in no particular order. I am working through each one seeing which ones have chapters that are close to being finished. I want post at least one chapter per story since I am so behind. But I am writing again! Thank you Reading and Keep Reviewing!


End file.
